Ambushed
by Miamccar
Summary: Mephiles comes back with six new members to kill Sonic (Man I suck at the summaries XD note that later on the story will get disturbing and very dark so that's why it rated T) And new chapter is here in chapter 3
1. Chapter 1: Found demon

After the events of "Sonic lost world"

After both Sonic and Tails defeated the "Deathly" six, three of the six. Zor, Zomon and Zeena went to Mobius to find an ancient being named "Mephiles the dark". The three arrived at a cave where Mephiles should be.

"Are you sure you're reading the map right?" Zor asked plucked out his blue rose.

"I know how to read a map thank you very much!" Zeena complained.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Zomon dug up a dark purple scepter from the ground.

"Oh my, that's a beautiful scepter. Give it to me!" Zeena demanded.

"No way! I found this first!" Both of them was pulling at the scepter then they dropped it to the ground, cracking it.

"Look what you done numb nut!" Zeena shouted.

"It's not my fault little girl!" Zomon shouted.

"That cracked scepter is me in the inside..." Zor said with pity.

From inside of the now cracked scepter stands a grey hedgehog with purple stripes on his quills, arms and legs. He had green reptile eyes and without a mouth watching the three fighting.

"I'd waiting for years for someone powerful to released me just for these jokers? Well, I'll wait for another person then." Mephiles walked away

"Now we'll find another being to defeat Sonic." Mephiles stopped when he heard "Sonic" if he had a mouth then he'll be grinning

"Maybe these three will be useful to me." Zor noticed the scepter was leaking grey liquid.

"Hey guys, look." The two saw what the emo was pointing at and saw the liquid forming a hedgehog.

"Did you gave us those berries again Zomon?" Zeena asked.

"Only I could eat those." Zomon answered.

"Hello. and thank you for releasing me, Mephiles the dark." Mephiles bowed

"That legend was legit. Well I'm the leader Zeena. The fat one is named Zomon and the emo is Zor." Zeena introduced.

"Hey hurtful!" Zor whispered.

"Actually, your leader is Zavok." Mephiles corrected her.

"How did you know that?" Zor asked.

"I know a lot of things since I'm out of the bloody thing." The demon explained.

"So will you help us defeat Sonic?" Zeena asked.

"Defeat? How about...killing him."

"News flash, we tried to kill him but he's too fast and strong for us." Zeena added.

"Look I know all of his weaknesses even I killed him in cold blood."

"So that means he's a ghost?" Zomon questioned.

"No, sadly that event was erased and nobody doesn't remember. Excepted for me." Mephiles clinched his hand out of anger.

"Could you give us privacy?" The three went out of the cave

"What a drama queen." Zor commented.

"And why should we listen to him?" Zomon asked.

"I don't know, he's so mysterious." Zeena commented blushing "But I think with our power to control machines and his..."powers" we could kill that porcupine!"

The three cheered then went back to Mephiles that was waiting

"Okay so what's the plan?" Mephiles looked at them then he formed a mouth grinning.

 **I hope you like this story so far and leave a review ;3**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the team

The four arrived at the Lost hex,

"Have you noticed that Mephiles has been falling behind?" Zor asked Zeena. She looked to see him looking around.

"Maybe he loves this place." Mephiles looked up at them, Zeena winked at him but his reaction was a confused look.

"Here we are, this is our home." Zeena announced. It was an old factory with colors of red and black and had Eggman's symbol.

They went in the factory

"The three of us will get the rest while you'll stay here."

"Is it a good idea to leave a guy we just met not even an hour alone?" Zor asked pointing out her plan.

"Don't worry, maybe he doesn't have powers."

"But the legend says he's a bloody demon!" Zor whispered but saw Zeena gone.

"Nobody never listens to me..." He murmured then follow where the others were. Zavok, Zazz and master Zik was playing chess

"I hate this game!" Zazz shouted before flipping the board out of frustration.

"You'll learn how to control your anger soon." Master Zik said stroking his mustache. Zazz grumbled then stomped away.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Zormon announced before going in the kitchen.

"Hello you three, how's the surface?" Zavok asked while picking up the chess pieces.

"It's was like usual. Life everywhere, luscious green everywhere." Zor answered.

"So where's the food supply you said?" Zavok asked.

"We got something better! We found a way to defeat Sonic!" When Zeena said that, master Zik sighed and Zavok stopped picking up then looked at them.

"I thought we were over this? When can you face it, we lost and that's life. Is it our past?" Zavok asked.

"This is different!" Zeena yelled then cleared her voice "This guy will help us."

"Guy? You brought someone at the lost hex?!" Zavok asked.

"He's not bad. Let us show him."

Meanwhile, Mephiles was looking at the machines

 _"Robotizing a living form? Interesting."_ Zazz stomped around

"You'll learn how to control your anger soon he said." He turned to see a hedgehog in the shadows

"It's that porcupine! What are doing here?" Zazz charged at the hedgehog but before he hits, the hedgehog disappears

"Where did you go?!" Zazz demanded. The hedgehog reappeared

 _"The others will know that I'll hurt this purple one. Better stay away so it won't ruin my plan."_

"Zazz! This isn't Sonic, this is Mephiles." Zor informed.

"Really?" Zazz questioned.

"Nice to meet you." Mephiles bowed.

"Nice to meet you too? Why is he here?" Zazz asked Zor.

"It's Zeena's idea to defeat Sonic." The emo explained.

"Didn't Zavok said we need to get that over with?" Zazz questioned.

"You know Zeena, she can't get something over with. Like our past." Zor murmured while looking at his blue rose.

"So this is "Mephiles" guy you were talking about?" Zavok asked Zeena.

"You must be the leader. Nice to meet you good sir." He bowed once again.

"Polite fellow. But I'm not sure about him." Mephiles had anger inside knowing he had to get these jokes to fully trust him.

"Oh come on. Once you get to know him, you'll like him." Zeena said. A growl came from Mephiles

"Is this what you call "hunger?" He asked. Zormon came with a sandwich and an apple.

"Here you go." Zormon handed him the apple.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" The demon asked. He took a bit of it, at first he didn't taste anything then the taste kicks in.

"I'm going to get used to that." He commented.

"So does this rust bucket really turn a living form then turning them into robots?" He asked the leader.

"Well yes. But the form can be in our control for a short time." Zavok explained.

"Hm. I can help with that. One of my powers is mind controlling. Wiping its memories, thoughts even who they were will be controlled by this." Mephiles made a small purple crystal floating in his hand.

"Hold on, we shouldn't do this. We need to heal from our mistakes." Master Zik came.

"Why not? After all that blue hedgehog destroyed your planet," Master Zik froze "He even killed your kind, leaving these 5 seeing their parents dead right in front of them. If you don't want to give that hedgehog what he deserve then I'll be-"

"What's the plan?" Master Zik asked cutting Mephiles words. The 5 gasped.

"Master Zik, you said we need to heal!" Zormon shouted.

"Sometimes revenge is served cold."

"Now for our first victim will be...this one." The crystal showed them a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills.

"Why do we need him?" Zeena asked.

"Sonic's weakness is not only water but it's his friends. And besides, we need a lab rat to test this machine out.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Don't worry on, I'll tell you the deathly six's past later. I hope you like this ;3**


	3. Chapter 3: The ultimate robotic life

Shadow the hedgehog was working in G.U.N late at night. Everyone went home and Omega was shut off down at the basement. The time was 11pm

Shadow yawned _"Just two more hours until I get out of here."_ Then the hallway's lights came on. It was one of those lights that only comes on when somebody was in the hallway just for budget.

"Hello?" The hedgehog called out. But no response

"Rouge I swear if you're trying to prank me again, I won't hesitate to hit you!" Shadow shouted but the lights went off.

"I need to stop working late." He murmured to himself. From the end of the hallway was a figure running away

"Hey! Come back here!" Shadow grabbed his gun then run to the intruder. The ultimate life form tackled the person to the ground and put the gun to the person's head.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shadow demanded as he take off the safety. The person turned to liquid and caught Shadow's hands

"The hell?" The liquid slowly turns his hands in different directions. Shadow bit his lip to not scream while trying to get liquid out.

"Hello Shadow." A look like of him said then stooped to his level.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Mephiles the dark." Mephiles greeted.

"Why do you look like me?" The ultimate life form asked.

"Well that's won't be necessary." Mephiles stood up then Zavok, Zor and Zomon came out from the shadows.

 _"So those are Zeties. I thought Sonic was an idiot again."_ Zomon threw a desk at Shadow but he dodged by rolling away. Zor jumped at him but was kicked away. Zomon and Zor were getting beat up by a hedgehog that was tied up.

 _"Oh chaos help me."_ Mephiles thought annoyed.

"Are you kidding? I can do this all night!" Shadow taunt but still have his frown. But more liquid hold down his feet, he tried to get out but fall to the ground when Zavok punched him hard. Mephiles stooped to Shadow's level once again.

"You haven't change a bit. You three, beat him until he's unconscious." The demon said. Before Shadow could speak, the Zeties beat him with desks or used their hands. Mephiles enjoy watching Shadow getting beaten that he grinned. After 5 minutes, Shadow groaned then fell to unconscious.

"Good job. Now take him to-" He was cut off from a shot through the shoulder. Omega had his guns out at the demon and Zeties.

 **"Don't move or I will destroy you."** The robot warned. The three Zeties controlled the robot to shoot itself through the head, making the robot fall to the ground. Mephiles hold his wounded shoulder and hiss in pain.

"Mephiles, are you alright?" Zavok asked.

"Don't worry I can heal." His shoulder healed.

 _"What's going on? I shouldn't be able to feel pain. What the hell is going on with me?"_ The four walked back to the Lost hex then put the unconscious hedgehog into the table where the machine is. Zavok turned on the machine but needs a few minutes, the Zeti was walking away.

"Where are you going?" The demon asked. "Why can't you watch?"

"I got other business to do." Zavok said.

"Like what?" Mephiles asked raising a brow. Zavok was silent

"You don't want to watch because you're afraid, is it?"

"No, I'm not." Inside, Zavok can't watch or hear anyone suffering. Which why he left Tails alone when he was about to be a robot.

"If not then stay." The machine started and hit Shadow through the chest. He woke up screaming in pain as his arms and legs turns to metal. His pupils turned grey when the machine stopped. Mephiles put a crystal on Shadow's forehead. The robotic hedgehog got up with a unemotional face.

"So what makes this different from the last time we used this?" The Zeti asked.

"Simple." The demon stabbed Shadow through the chest but doesn't feel it.

"Why did you do that?!" Zavok asked.

"Don't worry," Shadow's chest healed "You see they can't die and heal very quickly with the help the crystal." Mephiles explained.

"So now what?" Zavok asked. Mephiles looked at his crystal

"Let's sent Shadow to here."

It was the morning at Angel island. Knuckles came out of his house stretching.

"I wonder what I will do today?" Knuckles saw Shadow at the end of the steps of the shrine standing there.

"Oh hey Shadow. What's with the get up?" The echidna asked. Shadow looked at him and smiled.

 **I'm back guys! Finally the writer's block of mine is gone! I hope this is good for the people who's been waiting and I will complete this! Have a good day :)**


End file.
